The Lost Tales of the Panty Thief
by CobaltArms
Summary: Someone is stealing Natsuki's precious collection. Who is it, and why are they stealing her beloved collection? Definite ShizNat.
1. The Missing Lingerie

**Author's Note: **This a short story (2-3) chapters long that I decided to write to clear my mind. My computer literally went boom, taking Chapter 6 of "A Mother's Curse" with it. I hijacked my mother's computer, and decided to write this story to lighten my mood with some humor. The story is sort of an alternate universe.

* * *

_**Day One:**_

* * *

The sound of something thudding against the floor sounded out throughout the apartment, followed by a wary sigh. A lone figure stood at the entrance of the apartment, looking exhausted and stressed. The events of the day had taken it's tole onto her, leaving her moody, and tired. Her head throbbed with a headache, while the toned muscles located in her neck, and shoulders produced knots of tension. Lazily, the limber female lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck, while she glared about the living room of her apartment.

'I'll have to clean this up later,' the female thought to herself in disgust, as she stumbled across the main room weakly, heading directly towards the couch. It took her longer than she had expected to reach the black leather piece of furniture, and much longer than that to properly lay herself down onto it. It wasn't long, though, after that, that the young woman soon found herself drifting off into a peaceful, and much deserved slumber.

* * *

**Three Hours later:**

* * *

Emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, as their owner tried to figure out what it was that had woke her up. Emerald eyes drifted across the now clean apartment. 'Huh...' It was a tired thought that surfaced within her mind, making the limber female wonder who it was that cleaned had cleaned up after her. Forcing herself into a sitting position, the young woman began to rub the sleep from her eyes, hoping that it would remove the blur that had forced it's way into her eye sight. The trick had worked, as the woman numbly made her way through the living room and into the kitchen, wondering who had cleaned her house.

By the time she reached the kitchen, the woman could smell the scent of something being cooked; something delicious. Although as soon as her nose registered the scent, as did her eyes feast upon the sight of a slightly older brunette looming over the kitchen stove. Shocked, and at the same curious, the young woman stood there staring at the other female, wondering when the brunette had arrived.

"Ara, I was wondering when Natsuki would wake up," The brunette said in her usual soft tone, making blue-haired female blink out of her stare, and glance around the kitchen.

"How long have you been here?" The younger woman asked in a gruff tone, while making her way towards the table. As soon as she reached the table, she pulled out a chair, and unceremoniously flopped down into it.

"Not long," came a soft answer, making the young woman blink. "I tried calling Natsuki, and got no answer, so I came over and was shocked to see the door unlocked."

"I was too tired to bother with it," Natsuki mumbled, as she folded her arms over her chest. The brunette giggled, turning her head to glance at the blue-haired girl, before returning her gaze to whatever it was she was cooking.

"Ara, I was quite surprised," Shizuru said calmly. "Especially when I had told Natsuki to keep her door locked, but never the less, I made sure to lock it as soon as I came in."

The younger woman made a face at that, but didn't say anything; instead she leaned forward and allowed her head to rest upon the mahogany wood surface of the kitchen table. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes automatically close, and her breathing relax.

"Natsuki must've had a hard day," said the woman before the stove, as she glanced over the younger woman again. "A very hard day since she's not fighting back, or demanding anything of me."

"Mou, that damned baka-sensei." the woman at the table mumbled, while opening her eyes and looking onto the figure of the brunette. 'So pretty...' the younger female's voice cooed softly, as her eyes took in every curve of the other female's form. She wasn't quite aware of the fact that she was staring, until she realized what it was she was doing. 'Stop being so hentai!' She scolded herself, all the while feeling the cheeks of her face flush with heat.

Unknown to the younger woman, though, was the fact that the brunette was aware of her gaze. Crimson eyes turned slowly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blunette staring at her, but what she saw instead was the younger woman scowling, while a cherry colored blush stained the girl's adorable cheeks.

"Strange," the brunette breathed, as her own expression shifted into a small pout. "Natsuki is scowling and blushing, and I wasn't the cause of it."

"Wha?" the younger female asked densely. It took a moment or so for the words to sink in, and once they registered, the younger woman's scowl darkened, while her cheeks seemed to brighten with color. The young woman's tone was gruff as she glared at the brunette, "Baka!"

The older woman adored times like these, when her beloved's expression would turn into a contradiction of itself. It was one of many things that made the younger woman seem even more adorable in the brunette's eyes. 'She is very honest when just waking up,' the brunette thought, while formulating a plan which would allow her to see a full face blush.

"Ara, what was it that made Natsuki blush?" The older female asked almost casually. There was a slight tinge of mischief lurking within her gentle accented voice. The brunette quickly glanced over to the ramen she was cooking, carefully hiding away the grin which had formed onto her lips.

"N-nothing!" the younger woman stuttered, her voice raising a tone higher. The sound of something scuffing against the tile reached the brunette's ears, making her aware that the blunette was getting up from the table. Footsteps could be heard then, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower," The blunette informed the older female, and made her way into the living room.

"Ara!" Shizuru called out after the brunette. "I need a shower too, can I join Natsuki?"

"Shizuru!" the younger female cried out, pleading for the brunette not to tease her.

'Ara, I can only imagine what kind of blush she is sporting,' the brunette thought to herself, as she leaned over the stove slightly, and turned off one of the burners. The dinner she had fixed was complete, and now she was more than content to relax, and listen to the cat who was trying to sing in the shower.

* * *

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later:  
**

* * *

"Nani?" came a confused deep voice from the bathroom, making the cultured brunette's eyebrow raise a notch. "It was just here!"

"Ara, what is it, Natsuki?" the brunette called out to the younger woman who was in the shower, but no answer came, only the sound of something crashing against the floor, and a loud yell, "Gahhhh!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru called out again, this time more urgently, as the brunette raised herself off of the couch. With haste she made her way to the bathroom, and quickly flung open the door, worried that the younger woman was truly hurt. When her eyes took in the sight before her, Shizuru could barely control herself from pouncing onto the naked figure who laid flat out on the floor.

Emerald eyes stared at the ceiling as if in a daze, her expression was that of a wounded puppy. 'I just had bought them!' Her mind cried out in anguish. 'They were still in a bag as I brought them in here!' She was so utterly caught up in the loss of her beloved lingerie, that she didn't notice the figure who was staring down at her naked body.

The beautiful woman who was looming over the fallen figure was entranced at the sight before her, mildly aware of the blood that was dripping down from her nose. The figure on the floor was fully exposed to the brown-haired goddess, and didn't even know about it. The primal urges finally won over with the rational side of the goddess' mind, causing her to pounce down onto the fallen, very naked blunette. It wasn't long, before the brunette was able to claim her full victory.

* * *

**Two hours later in the bedroom:  
**

* * *

Protective arms were wrapped tightly about her, while the pressure, and heat from another body kept her warm. Light kisses were being pressed against her exposed neck.

"Ara, I wonder." voiced the goddess who was currently holding her. "What it was Natsuki-koi was looking for?"

"My bra, and panties," mumbled the satisfied blunette. "I can't find them anywhere. They were still in the shopping bag, when I brought them into the bathroom with me. When I got out of the shower to get dress... they were gone."

"So that's what made Natsuki sad!" The brunette giggled, and then grazed her teeth across the flesh of the blunette's neck. "I'm sure they are in there somewhere."

"I looked!" exclaimed the younger female. "I tore everything apart, and couldn't find them!"

"I see," the brunette whispered, deciding that the time for talking was over. "Shh, I'll help you find them in the morning. Just relax, Natsuki."

* * *

**Day Two:**

* * *

It was noon when the blunette decided to finally wake up, and when she did, she soon discovered that her bed was now empty. Sitting up, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the young woman released a loud yawn, and then scooted out of her bed. 'Wonder where Shizuru went,' Her mind asked, as she headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

It wasn't long before a towel clad figure made her appearance within the bedroom, holding a note in which the brunette had written to her before leaving. In the letter, the young woman discovered that the brunette had went over to her house to pick up a few things, and would be back around three o'clock.

The events of last night flooded through Natsuki's mind, making her cheeks flush with heat. 'Did we really do _that_?' the young woman asked herself, and once again blushed. They had indeed done _that_, the blunette realized, they had done _that_ repeatedly last night. The woman sighed as she made her way to stand before her precious lingerie cabinet, having every intention of getting fully dressed before the brunette made her way back into the blunette's apartment. Pulling open the cabinet doors, Natsuki was just about to reach in and grab a few articles, when something made her freeze.

Emerald eyes stared widely at what she saw before her, as her complexion grew to a ghostly white. Every single strand of lingerie that the blunette had collected was now utterly gone. Her lingerie cabinet was completely empty. 'No...' Her mind stammered over, and over again, as she frantically started to pull out the empty drawers hoping to at least find one article of underwear. She found nothing, making tears well up within her emerald visage, and leak down to the side of her face. 'Who did this?' She cried, as a loud yell tore from her throat.

_**To be continued....**_

* * *

**Author's Footnote: **I bet you all won't guess who it is that is stealing her lingerie, but anyways, enjoy and review. :)


	2. Well, she didn't do it!

**Author's note:** Point of the chapter is to be funny, while eliminating out a suspect. There's a lot of fluff in this part of the story, and one character might be OOC, but I'm having a inside debate over that. As seen in Episode 4 the extremes that Natsuki went to just to get revenge for her lingerie. Warning: I wrote this while waking up. Errors will happen.

* * *

_**Day Two: 2:45 P.M.  
**_

* * *

A young female was pacing the floor of her bedroom clad in nothing but a white towel. Her mind was racing over various scenarios which lead to the disappearance of her collection. Did the brunette steal it while she was asleep? Was she being punished by the gods? 'Gods, I should've put a lock on the damned cabinet!' She fumed inwardly, as she continued her furious pacing back and forth.

'Why did this happen to me?' The young woman thought in anguish, as her eyes filled up with tears. She was so caught up within her own depressed thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the towel, that was loosely clinging to her body, was now in the floor, nor did she hear the sounds of someone making their way through the front door.

"Someone will pay for this!" The naked figure seethed, as she stopped and stared inside the empty lingerie cabinet. The tears that had welled up in her eyes had started to spill down her face. Choking back a sob, the blue-haired woman curled her hands into tight fists, and then slammed them into the wooden cabinet.

"Natsuki?" A perfectly calm voice called out from the living room, unheard by the now kneeling woman. "Are you okay? What was that noise?"

The brunette in the living room waited patiently for her beloved to reply, but no reply came except that of a loud sob. Concerned the red-eyed goddess made her way into the bedroom where her, and her new lover spent their night. When she arrived at the bedroom's entrance, she couldn't help but stare down at the naked figure of her beloved Ice princess, who was kneeling down before a piece of furniture, and sobbing violently. Overwhelmed with both sexual desire, and the need to consul her Princess, the goddess moved to quickly kneel down before the Ice Princess.

"My Natsuki," the red-eyed goddess cooed into her beloved's ear. "What happened?"

"S-someone s-stole it all!" The blunette stuttered, as she cried out. "Th-they t-took all of my c-collection!"

"Ara?" The brunette murmured, glancing up to look inside the empty cabinet. "Your lingerie, my Natsuki?"

"Yes!" The blue-haired princess exclaimed. "Someone took it all! Why would they do that to me? Why take my collection of all things? Th-they could've taken the mayo instead!"

The goddess' eyes narrowed into a slight glare. 'Who would do this to my Natsuki?' the brunette thought, as she moved to pick up the distressed figure of the younger woman. 'Who could do such a cruel act such as this?' A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips, as she envisioned herself enacting revenge for her beloved. 'I will need you soon, Kiyo. As soon as I find out who did this to Natsuki...'

With the younger woman in tow, the goddess gracefully laid down onto the bed, while placing her sexual desires on the back burner. For now, though, she was contented with holding the saddened figure of her precious princess within her arms, as she tried to soothe away the younger woman's sadness.

It had taken some time for the blunette to ease her tears, and finally fall to sleep within her beloved arms. The red-eyed goddess had smiled sadly at the sight before joining her lover in a much needed nap. Before the goddess dozed off, her mind was filled with a single thought, 'I will avenge my Natsuki. I will make them pay for hurting her.'  
**  
**

* * *

**Three Hours Later:  
**

* * *

"Shizuru?" the young woman called out to the brunette who was holding her. They were both now awake, and one of them was fully aware of the naked body pressed against her clothed one. A slight smile tugged at the corners of the goddess' mouth, as she gazed up into the emerald eyes of her princess.

"Yes, my Natsuki?" the goddess responded huskily, as her arms squeezed the naked figure closer to her body.

A blush made it's presence upon the princess' face, as tried in vain to scowl at the woman beneath her. When she finally realized that no scowl would come to her face, the princess gave up trying, as a sigh escaped from her lips. She then nuzzled her face into the crook of the goddess' neck, and tried to think of a good way to ask her question.

'Ara! So... utterly adorable...' The brunette thought, as she held back a squeal of delight. Again her arms tightened themselves about the limber figure's waist, pulling the adorable puppy closer. 'Do you realize, my Natsuki, that everything you do causes me to fall even more in love with you?'

"Ugh..." the puppy grunted as she felt herself being squeezed tighter. The goddess beneath her was like a snake, in her tight embrace, but the puppy was not about to complain about it. Although she wouldn't admit it aloud, the ice princess was enjoying the embrace as much as the older woman beneath her. As long as she was able to breathe comfortably, there would be no complaints from the blue-haired puppy. Without breaking the embrace, the puppy raised up onto her elbows and gazed down into the crimson eyes of the goddess.

"Did... did you take my collection?" The puppy hesitantly asked, as she didn't want to offend the goddess beneath her.

"Ara, you think I did it?" The goddess feigned a expression of hurt as she gazed up into the emerald orbs of her precious princess. "Ara! I thought Natsuki knew me better than that. I thought she would know that I'd never hurt her..."

"Sh-Shizuru!" The princess puppy exclaimed. "Please! I didn't mean to accuse of anything!"

"Ara..." The brunette murmured, as she turned her face to the side, attempting to hide the smile that had coaxed it's way onto her face. "Then Natsuki knows I didn't take her lingerie?"

"I'm not sure," The princess puppy responded, praying that the brunette would not take offense, or be hurt by the words.

The crimson-eyed goddess giggled softly, before turning her eyes to meet those of emerald, "Natsuki, I did not take your collection. I know how precious it is to you."

The puppy smiled weakly, before moving back to her favorite nuzzling spot on the goddess' neck. The scent of lavender filled her nostrils as the young woman started to gently bite at the flesh of the red-eyed goddess' neck. A happy noise came from her throat, as her ears caught the sound of the brunette's gasp.

"Ara, my Natsuki," The goddess cooed, as allowed her hands to flutter about the younger woman's flesh. "I don't think there is a need for us to talk anymore."

The puppy nodded in agreement as she continued to nibble on the flesh of the older woman's neck. A playful yip soon escaped from her lips as the events of the previous night repeated themselves.

_**To be continued....  
**_

* * *

**Author's Footnote: **Do you know who it is now? I bet you don't. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! Hope more will come in. :)


	3. Inside Ice Fortress

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. This was to be a very short chapter story. Although I may make a sequal to it, on how/if Natsuki got her lingerie back.

* * *

**_Day Three: Fuuka Mountain_**

* * *

The figure of the brunette goddess sat atop of a large purple squid-like hydra, watching the scene below her with interest, and concern. She wanted so dearly to intervene, but knew that she couldn't at this time. Her beloved puppy was once again playing hero in trying to defeat a set of monsters. The Ice Princess was not alone though, as she was surrounded by two other HiMEs.

A distinctive sense of pride fluttered through out the goddess' body, as she watched her lover take aim at the hideous beast. The sounds of gun fire soon rang throughout the mountain, as the leather clad figure rapidly shot at one of the orphans. Unfortunately though, the orphan's hide was too strong for the small projectiles in which her beloved's pistols fired.

Immediate concern flashed through the goddess' eyes as she gazed down at the now angry figure of her beloved puppy. 'Please be safe,' The goddess thought worriedly, watching as the monster lifted it's arm and slam it into the Ice Princess' body. The brunette gasped, as she watched her beloved's body fly through the air, and fall back against a nearby tree. 'Natsuki!' The brunette cried inwardly, as her mind started an internal debate over whether or not she should intervene.

A ray of hope managed to catch the goddess' crimson gaze, as she observed the younger girl raise to her feet. Her ears caught the sound of her beloved's voice, "Duran!"

The goddess smiled, and heaved a sigh of relief. 'Duran will protect my Natsuki,' She thought in relief, as she watched her beloved dive into a tiny fortress of ice. Clasping her hands together before her, the goddess waited for her beloved puppy, and her mechanical wolf to break through the ice fortress, yet neither did. Instead, she heard the loud scream that came from inside the fortress.

'My Natsuki!' The goddess thought to herself, as instant worry clouded all of her senses. In a graceful, and swift move the brunette jumped off from her perch, and dashed towards the battle, uncaring if her status as a HiME was revealed. The urge to protect the one she loved the most clouded her thoughts, as she dematerialized her naginata.

'Wait for me, Natsuki,' the goddess thought to herself, as she arrived at iced fortress. Within an instant upon her arrival, the brunette started to hack away the shards of ice with her naginata. Within seconds of slashing through the ice, the fortress gave way, revealing the Ice Princess and her wolf wrestling over something.

"You... Betrayed me," The goddess' beloved puppy growled, as she struggled with the mechanical wolf. Tears were gleaming down the blunette's face, unaware that she was now currently being watched by her goddess.

Overwhelmed with both shock, and amusement, the goddess de materialized her weapon, and leaned forward to see what it was the Ice Princess and her wolf was fighting over. Laughter rippled through the brunette as she clutched her stomach, as she saw what it was. 'Ara! So that's how Duran "betrayed" her...'

The younger HiME, and her Child were fighting over a limited edition bra from Victoria's Secret. The color of said bra was light blue, and appeared to be slightly tattered. A growl once again erupted from the princess' lips, directed Duran. 'Why did you take my lingerie!?' She thought angrily, as her eyes narrowed.

The large mechanical wolf finally let go of the bra, sensing his mistress' anger. Within seconds the wolf then vanished leaving the ice princess to lay upon the ground clutching her ruined piece of lingerie. A loud sniffle came from the young woman, before she slowly raised to her feet, still clutching the piece of lingerie within her hands. It soon donned on her thought, that her red-eyed goddess was standing there watching her, and as soon as she realized this, she turned immediately towards the brunette, cheeks flushed.

"Ara," murmured the goddess. "My Natsuki is a hero?"

"No," answered the blunette, unsure of how to explain all of this. A soft sigh came from her lips as she glanced around. Both orphans were defeated, while the other two HiMEs were observing both her, and the brunette. A slight blush came to her cheeks, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Natsuki!" a woman with orange haired called. "Don't you think you need to keep Duran on a leash?"

"Yeah!" The small spiky haired HiME called out in agreement.

"Shuddup!" The blue haired puppy cried. "Both of you!"

"Aww, that's no fun!" called the orange haired HiME.

The brunette snickered softly, as she pulled the younger woman into her arms, "So it was Duran who stole your lingerie?"

"How do you know about Duran?" the adorable puppy asked, as heat flooded it's way through her cheeks.

"Let's go home, and I'll tell you about it, ne?" The goddess said calmly, as she placed a kiss upon the tip of the blunette's nose. 'Ara, her blush is so adorable...'

* * *

**Author's Footnote:** See, I knew you wouldn't guess who it was. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the reviews. Sorry about this chapter's length. Anyhow, please review! :)


End file.
